La decisión de san valentín
by rox siniestra
Summary: Dos chicas, un chico y una única decisión, ¿Como podrá escoger a la indicada? (primer fic de san valentín)


**Yo: bien aquí esta mi primer fic de San Valentín**

**Reiji: oh no .-.**

**Yo: no es para tanto**

**Reiji: si tu lo dices**

**Yo: ya que estas…**

**Reiji: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes, ¿solo le pertenece el oc?**

**Yo: ¬¬ si hay un oc**

**Reiji: *traga saliva y espera lo mejor***

-Eres un idiota- dijo Kyoya, con algo de ironía en su voz.

-¿Cómo puede ser que te gusten dos?- pregunta Kenta confundido.

-No es mi culpa, ambas son perfectas- se defiende Ryuga, ahora enojado, al no tener el apoyo de sus amigos.

-Pero si son completamente diferentes- dice Benkei, dejando a más de uno con asombro, ya que él tenía razón.

-Hola- saludo un chico de cabellos anaranjados, que estaba llegando junto con sus amigos.

-Hola Ginga- le saludaron sus amigos.

-¿Qué le pasa a Ryuga?- pregunta Ginga, al notar como Ryuga estaba con la mirada perdida.

-Le gustan dos chicas a la vez, pero no sabe a cual elegir- le contesta Tsubasa, y Ryuga le lanza una mirada de odio.

-¿Qué chicas?- le pregunta Ginga, esperando que no dijera Madoka.

-No las conocemos-le contesta Yu, con inocencia.

-Se llaman Natalie y Valentina- le contesta Ryuga, a lo que todos los presentes le miran.

-¿Dónde escuche esos nombres antes?- pensó Tsubasa, a lo que los demás notan que ya se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Bien ya perdimos a Tsubasa- dijo Hyoma, mirando al chico de ojos ámbar.

-¿Y si haces una lista de los pros y contras de cada una?- le sugiere Ginga, quien por primera vez en la viva uso la cabeza.

-No hare esa tontería- dijo Ryuga, con firmeza y seriedad.

*~*~*Media hora más tarde*~*~*

-Bien entonces los pros de Natalie son su sonrisa, carisma, honestidad, seguridad, y confianza; y los de Valentina son sus ojos, ternura, compasión, comportamiento frente a los demás, y la paciencia- leyó Kyoya de una pizarra, que estaba detrás de él.

-Pero los contras de Natalie son los celos, el dejarse llevar por sus emociones, y es impulsiva; pero los de Valentina son los celos, inseguridad, y miedo- leyó Hyoma de la misma pizarra.

Ryuga estaba concentrado y pensativo, mientras escuchaba a los chicos y miraba fijamente la pizarra.

-Chicos, creo que tenemos que preocuparnos por Tsubasa- dijo Yu, quien hace media hora estaba pasando su mano frente a los ojos ámbar de Tsubasa.

Todos suspiran y miran a Tsubasa.

-Miren esto- dijo Kyoya, mientras se acercaba al ojos ámbar- Tsubasa reacciona- le grito Kyoya en el oído, pero Tsubasa no respondía.

-Sera mejor buscar otra forma- dijo Benkei, y comenzó a mover a Tsubasa por los hombros, pero este no respondía.

-¿Y si llamamos a Ruxi?- pregunta Yu, dejando a todos con cara de confusión.

-¿Te refieres a Rox?- le pregunta Kenta, creyendo que a ella se refería.

Tsubasa sale de su transe al escuchar ese nombre- Rox- dijo antes de salir como un rayo del lugar.

-Tenia que ver a Rox, ¿no?- pregunta Ginga, mientras a él y a los demás les sale una pequeña gotita estilo anime.

-Así parece- le contesta Hyoma, y luego ríe por lo bajo.

-Volvamos con lo mio, no sé que hacer- dijo Ryuga, recostándose en el suelo.

-¿Qué tal si…? Mejor no- dijo Ginga, y luego suspira junto con los demás.

Tsubasa entra en la habitación, mientras empuja a Rox para que entre. Rox estaba completamente confundida.

-Rox ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta Kenta, mirando fijo a la chica.

-Ni yo lo sé- le contesta Rox, quien mira a Tsubasa.

Todos miraron a Tsubasa, quien al notar que todas las miradas se posaban en él, se comienza a poner nervioso.

-Bueno, traje a Rox ya que ella es amiga de Valentina y Natalie, y creí que ella te podría ayudar- dijo Tsubasa, quien deja a Ryuga sorprendido, a Rox confundida, y a los demás entendiendo el porque estaba tan pensativo.

-¿Cómo que son tus amigas?- pregunta Ryuga, bastante exaltado.

-Ryuga cálmate y explícame exactamente que esta pasando, Tsubasa tú me deberás la salida de hoy- dijo Rox, a lo que Ryuga comienza a calmarse.

-Ya lo se amor- le dice Tsubasa, mientras la abraza por detrás.

Rox no se deja abrazar, logrando que Tsubasa se sienta mal y que los demás se rieran.

-Bien, ¿me dejan a solas con Ryuga?- pregunta Rox, a lo que Yu, Kenta, Kyoya, Benkei, Hyoma y Ginga salen, pero Tsubasa no quiso salir.

-No me pienso ir- dijo Tsubasa, con firmeza en su voz.

-Si no te vas te quedas sin novia, tú eliges- dijo Rox, en forma de amenaza y con una sonrisa.

Tsubasa no lo tuvo que pensar, él sabia que Rox lo decía enserio, así que salió y fue con los demás.

-Ahora, Ryuga, dime exactamente lo que esta ocurriendo- dijo Rox, mientras centraba su mirada sobre el chico de ojos dorados.

-Me enamore de tus dos amigas, y no se a cual elegir para declarármele en San Valentín- le comenta Ryuga, con la desesperación encima.

-¿De cual te enamoraste primero?- le pregunta Rox, logrando que Ryuga la mirara con confusión.

-¿Qué importancia tiene?- le pregunta Ryuga, ya que sabia bien que Rox es como una psicóloga, no importa la forma en que lo haga, siempre logra que le digas todo.

-Esta bien no me lo digas, pero te diré algo que espero que tomes en cuenta, si te enamoras de dos chicas, siempre elige a la segunda- le dijo Rox, y Ryuga estaba más confundido que antes.

-¿Por qué a la segunda?- le pregunta Ryuga, mientras mira fijamente a Rox.

-Porque si realmente estuvieras enamorado de la primera, jamás te habrías fijado en la segunda- le contesta Rox, dejando a Ryuga más que sorprendido, ya que efectivamente la chica tenia razón.

-Esta bien, lo tendré en cuenta- dijo Ryuga, ya rendido, y decidido.

*~*~*En San Valentín*~*~*

-Rox, por favor, es San Valentín, podríamos hacerlo- le suplicaba Tsubasa, con ojos de perrito triste, mientras que iba llegando junto con la chica al lado de sus amigos.

-Esta bien, pero solo porque me lo pides así- dijo Rox rendida, dejando a Tsubasa feliz y a los demás confundidos.

-¿A que acabas de acceder?- le preguntan Madoka y Hikaru, algo confundidas.

-Créanme no quieren saberlo- les contesta Rox, mientras se sonroja levemente.

-Esta bien- dijeron ambas chicas, con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca.

-¿Cómo le fue a Ryuga?- pregunta Tsubasa, y todos señalan al mencionado sentado en una esquina, con los ojos cerrados.

-Digamos que no tuvo suerte- le contesta Ginga, con una sonrisa muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta Rox, y los demás cruzan miradas.

-Bueno no nos dijo a quien se le quiso declarar, pero la chica no estaba, se había ido por una semana, y para peor luego se encontró a la otra chica, y cuando ella supo la verdad, le dio un rodillazo en el peor lugar posible- le contesta Kyoya, y Tsubasa sintió dolor cuando escucho eso ultimo.

-No sirvo en el amor- exclama Ryuga, con un aura depresiva que rodeaba todo el lugar.

-Es demasiado exagerado- dijo Tsubasa, quien al igual que a los demás les sale una enorme gota estilo anime en la nuca.

_FIN_

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Hyoma: pobre Ryuga**

**Kyoya: ¿Por qué lo dejaste así?**

**Tsubasa: ¿Por qué no dijiste quien es la chica?**

**Yo: porque no quiero que dos amigas me maten**

**Dark: pero es extraño, y no termina con Ryuga feliz**

**Yo: no siempre se termina todo bien**

**Kyoya: ¿Qué te pidió Tsubasa?**

**Yo: no te lo diré, bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


End file.
